


Tyrion's Curiosity

by CDKim



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDKim/pseuds/CDKim
Summary: Jaime arrives in Winterfell and Tyrion has some unanswered questions. I'm sure Brienne can get to the bottom of it.





	Tyrion's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones or its characters. If I did I'd be loaded instead of having like $12 bucks, so please keep that in mind if you want to sue me for writing a fanfic littered in grammatical errors. Thanks for reading

Tyrion's Curiosity

 

"I'm curious brother why are you here of all places you could've gone?" Tyrion ask Jamie with a stern tone.  
"Are you not happy to see your older brother?" Jaime says with a smirk that doesn't reach his eyes.  
"I'm serious Jaime why are you here in Winterfell and without the Lannister army at your back? What has Cersei done now?" He only half asked for he already knew the answer, his dear sister lied yet again. And right as the had the thought his brother confirmed his fears.  
"She lied Tyrion. She lied to everyone at the Dragon pit, she lied to me. Shes not going to send any troops to assist in the battle to defeat the dead and more then that, she sent Euron Greyjoy to ferry the Golden Army to Kings Landing to kill anyone that stands against her including me. Euron didn't flea in fear he's working with her and intends to make her his bride and she's playing along with it."  
Tyrion just stared at his brother not so much in shock that Cersei lied, he was used to that but because he never thought his brother would ever break from her spell. After what seemed like hours he spoke,  
"I ask again brother, why after you left her did you come here? The North is almost as dangerous a place for you then the South right now." Tyrion demands in a firmer tone.  
"I don't know?" Jaime only slightly lies to his brother when he says he didn't know why he'd came. He still thinks strongly that he only came here to finally fulfill a oath. He hasn't came yet to the realization that he's here for one thing for one person only, for Brienne.   
Tyrion sighs and exits his brothers room slash cell without another word. For he knew his older brother well and he will not talk until he's ready.  
\------------------

The next morning he woke up shivering from the cold winters day. He got up from his small bed and made his way to the hearth to stoke the fire until it fired back to life for it had died down in the night. The Starks were gracious enough not only to spare his life but provided him with everything he needed including a sparse but functional room. He suspected his Lady Brienne had everything to do with the Starks hospitality.  
He smiled just thinking about her. He rose from the hearth after warming himself up. Just then his stomach began to grumble making him realize how hungry he was. He assumed no servants were going to attend to him. He had a brief thought to go down to the main hall to fetch himself some break of fast but he ruled against it. For he knew now he wasn't a prisoner by any means but he also knew he wasn't welcomed in the North.   
After he washed up in the basin in his room, he got dressed and was polishing Widows Wail when he heard a knock at his door.  
"Enter" he says hesitantly as he grips his swords handle.  
And Brienne emerges from behind the door of his room. He notices her brilliant blue eyes first then the smirk on her pale pink lips.  
"Good day M'Lady is something you see amusing to you?" Commenting on the small smirk which quickly faded as soon as he asked the question. Making him instantly regret his teasing.  
"I'm not sure what your talking about Sir Jaime? I was only just bringing you some food for I thought you might be hungry."   
He only just noticed the serving tray she was carrying in her hands and his stomach again began to growl with hunger pains. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't go down to the main hall to eat.  
She interrupted his thought by saying, "but if you'd like to only make smart comments on my expressions or lack there of, I can just leave and take this tray of food and drink with me Sir" and she began to walk out the door.  
He was the one smiling now. She was the same old terse wench he remembered. He knew she'd never change. She would always be loyal and honest, brave and true. He also knew she was bluffing on walking out with his food but he still played along.  
"Wait M'lady I assure you I meant no offense. I just thought I saw a glimmer of a smile upon your face and I only wondering the source so I could always duplicate the situation and your smile would never fade." Jaime said. He knew being a Lannister he had a way with words but with Brienne he didn't have any pretext, he could be totally honest.  
Brienne stood frozen in her steps not knowing if she heard right even though she knew she had. Then after a eternity she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her hands began to shake from his complement or the weight of the tray she didn't know which. So she quickly walked over to the small table by the hearth and placed the serving tray upon it. She kept her back to Jaime after she'd placed the tray down unable to turn and face him. She had fought in many battles with strength and courage; she never knew she had but in this moment she was truly afraid. What game is he playing at now she thought in her head before mustering up the nerve to turn to him and try to say with confidence,  
"W-what are you doing in Winterfell?" damn it, so much for confidence she thought.   
He moved closer to her and she instinctively backed up, bumping into the table she just set the tray on spilling some of the wine that was setting a top it. Neither of them seemed to care about the spill that was now dripping onto the floor. Jaime knew in that moment he couldn't lie or even so much as stretch the truth not to her. He knew right as she asked him the real reason that he had came to Winterfell. It wasn't to tell the boy King or the white haired dragon rider; that his sister had betrayed them, no he could have done that by raven on his way to Essos or Braavos maybe. But neither of those destination had come across his mind because he knew his place was in Winterfell and now he knows why and he had to admit the truth to both himself and her. With that thought he decided to just put his entire heart on the line for of all people he had in his life right now which were not many two in fact one of which was standing in front of him about to hear his confession of love. He just decided to go for it 'here it goes' he thought before saying,  
"I came to Winterfell for you Brienne. I didn't know it until right now but I love you." Jaime froze right after his admission. He gather all the strength he had left to gaze up from the floor where he'd set his sights on, moving his eyes up to meet hers. Her bright blue eyes bore into him as bright as sun on her crest she wore. She didn't say anything about his profession so he was forced to speak again though he rather come face to face with another dragon again then to hear her deny him.  
"Please say something Brienne." He was finally able to choke out.  
Brienne was at a total loss for words. She'd hadn't been so taken aback since in Kings Landing when Cersei stated that she loved Jaime. That thought made her remember just how cunning and manipulative the Lannisters really were when they wanted to be. She knew with that, that he must be lying to achieve some kind of angle for some reason or another?  
"Your lying to use me for some game or tactic even I thought you couldn't be so cruel Jaime Lannister!" Brienne blurted out in the verge of tears. She turned from him about to flea on cue but for the first time he stops her by grabbing her forearm.   
\--------------  
He gazes into her eyes and sees the pain in them, hurt that he caused. The thought that he caused her grief was like being punched in the guts from the Mountain. Tears started forming in her gorgeous eyes, redness rising in her cheeks and her lips began to quiver. She tried to break free from his grasp but he squeezed her arm tighter. Her distraught appearance and wanting to get away from him made him feel worse then anyone ever had before including Cersei. He didn't know what to say to get her to stay. He suddenly felt tears falling down his own face. He was now in awe of his own emotions. He hadn't cried since he was a very small boy at Casterly Rock, when he had fell down the stairs. He was weeping uncontrollably in a heap at the bottom. That is when dear dad Tywin came along and thrashed him good stating Lannisters don't cry.  
Now it was Brienne's turn to be stunned not only by Jaimes claim to love her which she instantly refuted but now he was openly crying. For reasons unknown even to her, she instantly she knew Jaime was telling her the truth, he loved her. Now as they gazed into each others eyes he released his hold on her arm. Without thinking she brought her hand up and wiped the remaining tears from Jaimes cheek. He moved his hand to cover hers. It felt like time had stopped. Both forgetting to breathe. He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to prove to her his affections to be true even though not known to him, he already had. He'd never want to force her or push her into doing something she didn't want or wasn't ready for so he needed to ask,  
" May I kiss you Brienne because I want to, because I want to be with you; because I truly full-heartily am in love with you!"  
"o-ok" is all she could muster out, for she was still very much in shock.  
All Jaime could do was grin at her approval and slowly lifted his lips to meet hers. His heart and body wanted to devour her mouth but with Brienne he knew he had to take it painfully slow as to not scare her away. He moved his hand to the back of her neck to guide her mouth to his. His lips grazed her mouth and she let out a small moan and her body leaned into his. With her obvious signs of consent, Jaime decided she was ready for him to invade her mouth with his tongue. As soon as he brushed his tongue against the roof of her mouth she immediately drew back from him in surprise forcing him to say,  
"I'm so sorry Bri I didn't mean to rush you I got caught up in the moment. I just...  
Before he could finish apologizing to her, his lady covered his mouth with hers and now; it was his turn to be surprised. Her action caused his eyes to widen as she attacked his lips but shock quickly turn into passion. His left hand started roaming from her neck down her back and ending up caressing and squeezing her ass threw her clothes. This caused a moan to escape her lips.   
He returned with a moan of his own against the crook of her neck to muffle their already obvious sounds of love making. "Oh Gods" he said barely audible for either to understand. Her rapid panting and very faint moans in Jaimes ear was turning him on faster then he had ever achieved, even in his younger days.   
They both smirked at their simultaneous arousal. He never wished more then right now at this very moment that he had his right hand back but he'd make do with his left. He reached up to the laces on her tunic. Before he untied her shirt he made eye contact for a nonverbal consent. Brienne knew what Jaimes eye contact meant and she appreciated him for the frequent pauses for further her permission but neither knew if they could continue their slow pace.  
Brienne was the one to quicken their pace, she reached up and untied her own tunic as her sign of approval. Then she reached over and undid the laces on Jaime's tunic. He grinned wider then ever at her forwardness. Even more so after she slipped her shirt over her head letting it fall to the floor. Before she could loss her courage she quickly unbound the bindings that held her breast in place and dropped it a top her tunic. A large gasp escaped him not realizing he'd been holding his breath again. He had never been more turned on in his entire life. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from screaming in awe but he did not want the entire North to know he was in his room with his lady love. He knew his honor was shite but he'd be damned if he tarnish her honor in anyway. He had already heard some of the northern men calling Brienne his whore. He had wanted to beat them down with his golden hand right as he heard their crude remarks but he had to keep all of them on good terms as a sign of respect to the Starks and Briennes commitment to them so he let it slide for now at least.   
Jaime couldn't think of all them arses now, not in the presents of such glory. His mouth went dry and he let out another unintentional low growl as he eyed her naked chest. Not wanting to break contact he removed his own tunic in one quick motion. He kicks off his boots to the corner. Then quickly untied his pants and small clothes letting them both fall to the floor in one smooth motion. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his naked body. He breathed in her intoxicating scent and starting kissing her neck not being able to contain himself anymore. He crouches down to help her remove her boots and tosses them next to his. She reached for the ties on her trousers but her hands are shaking to much to undo them so Jaime stands and achieves with one hand what her two hands couldn't and with that they fell to the floor.  
He starts moving them closer and closer to his bed and he was elated that she was letting him. She felt her legs hit the bed so she sat down and was now eye level with his arousal. He couldn't help but smile when her eyes widened at the sight of him in his entirety. He wanted to do nothing more then to shove his cock in her mouth until his seed spills down her throat but he would go slow and be gentle with her if it killed him; but at least he'd die a happy man. He made eye contact with his lady love, smiled and slowly dropped to his knees. Now he was the one eye level to her sex. His eyes dilated,his mouth watered, he again held his breath,'gods he had to remember to breath, such a simple task has never been so difficult for me' he thought to himself.  
He looked up into Briennes eyes before asking in a almost whisper,   
"are you sure about this my love? We can wait and make it proper. I want to do nothing to bring dishonor upon your name. I'll do anything and everything you ask of me for now and always."   
He started to rise to his feet anticipating her refusal of him. She didn't know what to say to stop him so she let her actions speak for her ;by putting her hand on his shoulder to keep him where he knelt. Gods controlling himself from throwing his Brienne on the bed and fucking her into human extinction which was soon upon them, was hard much like his own organ. He placed his hand on the bed then slowly moved it to her ass, squeezing her flush cheek in the process of sliding her body closer to the edge of the bed and closer to his face. He looked in her big beautiful sapphire eyes once more and saw longing in them. His left hand moved to the tie on her small clothes, the last article of clothing she wore. She slowly lifted her hips off the bed so they could be more easily removed and discarded. This made him erupt into a wickedly wide grin before diving tongue first into her maiden folds.   
This action caused her to release a long moan. He speed up his tongues double duty on Briennes clit. 'Gods she's so wet' with this thought he decided she was ready for him to add a finger to her eager womanhood. Going in and out of her over and over again. After she released another lustful moan, he's sure shes ready for another finger. Gaining speed as his fingers pump her pussy while his tongue worked her pearl. His name became her quiet mantra.  
'Oh my gods Jaime Lannisters fingers and mouth are in my most coveted area and it feels better then words can explain' Brienne thinks in a moment of clarity but she also knew she loved him as he loves her ever though she couldn't say it back to him yet. 'Nothing can be wrong with this if loves involved.' She knows this for sure.  
With her wanton lust she could no longer control herself. She let out a loud moans from his repeated actions. He knew now there was no way in hell at least half of the castle knew people where fucking. 'Oh well their never know its us' Jaime thought. He had her taste now, the lion in him had taken control as he drinks her in. Unable to control herself any longer his lady love crashed writhing in waves and waves of pleasure that had overtaken her. Jaime could hardly steady his woman enough to lick and lap up her glorious juices.  
"Oh" is all Brienne could mutter as she came down from her climax still panting unable to control her breathing.   
She bit her lip and glanced down at Jaime kneeling between her legs. His green eyes burned with what she could only conclude as lust. His mouth still wet with her recent arousal curved into a mischievous grin. He slowly rose to his feet. Knowing what his intentions were, Brienne used her hips and elbows to back herself up to the middle of the bed. At the same time Jaime leisurely almost seductively climbed on the bed. Now crawling his way up Brienne until he was face to face with her. Mere inches from her, he grazes his lips across hers before planting a light kiss on her cheek then another on her jaw.   
"Say your mine Brienne, say its only me in your heart. I love you so much please confirm you love me too." He pants in her ear as he squeezes her close to him.  
She answers before she can even think of what shes saying, " Its only you Jaime, it will always only be you, I love you."   
She brazenly claimed his mouth with her own before she could let her own admission embarrass her. Jaime melted into Briennes kiss letting her take full contol. Her boldness made him absolutely enthralled. 'nothing could feel better then this' he thought or at least he thought right until she slipped her tongue in his mouth. The action took him by completely by surprise, something not easily done. His Lannister genes taught him to always be in control but not now. A deep moan escaped him as proof. She stopped her action and smiled against his lips.  
"What are you doing to me Wench?" Jaime said with a low voice almost a growl.  
"The same thing you are doing to me Sir" Brienne said without needing to think.  
They held each other close before Jaime brushed a strand of hair out of Briennes face and tucked it behind her ear. He kept his hand to her face before gazing into her beautiful sapphire eyes,'I could never tire of looking into her eyes,' his thumb grazing her lips. She inhaled at the gesture and drew her eyes into his. After what could have been hours of peering into each others souls, Jaime brought his lips to hers once more. This action caused them both to moan simultaneously which lit a fire inside both of them at once. Their tongues invaded each others mouths like opposing enemies after the same prize but both sides win in this battle.   
"Brienne are you ready for soon they'll be no need to proceed any further" Jaime says with embarrass.   
Brienne pulls her legs open wider to him as a nonverbal confirmation. Jaime once again looks into Briennes eyes expecting to see hesitation and fear but to his arousal he only saw lust and want mirroring his own. He positioned himself between them and brought his knee to the backside of hers raising it to open her up wider to him. Now lined up to her maidenhood he took himself in hand.  
"I'll stop if ever you ask me to my love." Jaime whispered in her ear.  
Brienne pulled him into a kiss filled with her affirmations of consent and love. She pulled apart to his reluctance so she cause say with certainty in her voice,  
"Jaime I'm ready," though barely audible was said with assurance.  
Her verbal approval was the last step he apparently needed to proceed. He slowly inched himself into her tight folds only stopping when he reached her maiden barrier. He looked to her and she only able to nod yes for him to continue so he did. He pushes pass her wall making her a woman. She bites her lip and winces from the pain but it was nothing as bad as she had expected.   
"Are you ok?" Jaime says in a panicked voice.  
She released her lip and uttered, "I'm fine Jaime just go slow and quit stopping to ask if I'm alright as if I'm some delicate flower."  
"You're my delicate flower M'lady." Jaime said teasingly but also meaning it honestly.  
Before she could argue he thrust fully into her bringing out a loud moan from her lips. She looks at him and they both smile. He pulled out and pushes back into her with more pace then before. He repeats the action over and over and over again both panting and moaning each others names. Brienne wants to feel more of him, so she wraps her legs around him pushing him further into her.   
Jaime rises to his knees to plunge deeper into her again and again. 'She is so tight, this is the only place I want to be for the rest of my life,' he thinks. She clenches the bear furs on the bed to keep herself in place but as she feels a unfamiliar build inside herself she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Jaime clenches his eyes shut as he dives into her harder. When he gets the feeling she's about to cum he brings his hand between them and rubs her clit as he moves in and out of her. This is her undoing she climaxes hard as she drags her nails across his back leaving red marks in there wake.  
"Oh gods Jaime, oh gods yes." She screams over and over again as she comes down from her first sexual experience.   
He cums soon after singing her name like a song, spilling his seed deep inside her. He rest his head on hers. Her eyes are closed so he kissed both eyelids then kisses the tip of her nose before he gently places a soft loving kiss on her lips. Brienne smiles and deepens the kiss, her tongue starts roaming his mouth. Jaime growls and reluctantly pulls away to say,  
"Before you get me going again Wench, we should go down to the hall to break bread. Its likely some will notice our absence already."  
Jaime climbs off Brienne. He notices the blood from there coupling and instantly feels guilt from deflowering the Maid of Tarth. Brienne sees the sadness in Jaime eyes and she knows the cause. She climbs off the bed and reassures him their union was indeed consensual and very much wanted on her part as much as it was on his. He smiles believing her. They both get dressed in silence. After they finish dressing he reaches for her hand and she extends hers in response their fingers intertwine and he kisses her knuckles. They smile at each other and walk hand in hand to the door of his chamber.   
As they gazed into each others eyes, Brienne releases Jaimes hand and moves hers to his face pulling him into another passionate kiss. Still in lovers embrace, Jaime reaches for the handle on his door without breaking their kiss. Now kissing with the door of his chamber slightly ajar they hear,  
"Ahum" coming from the vicinity of their feet. They instantly pull apart and look down to see Tyrion Lannister smiling from ear to ear from their actions.   
"Well brother I see I need no longer wonder why you are here in Winterfell." Tyrion said with a mischievous grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I only went through the 12th grade and to be honest I really didn't pay much attention, so please don't be to brutal in the comments. I like it rough, I don't like it mean ha. Anyway thanks for reading


End file.
